Talk:Smiter's Boon'd
I've been thinking. Was Smiter's Boon really the first skill to be, well... Smiter's Boon'd? I know I created the article, but I didn't create the term. Anyway, I was looking through the necro skills and saw Verata's Sacrifice. This skill was nerfed so long ago that to view its former effect, you have to look at the history of the article and not the history of the template, because it was changed before GWiki started using transclusion templates for skills (this was the last revision before the nerf.) The nerf halved the duration and doubled the recharge. Not quite 25/90, but close enough that no one ever used the skill again. What else has been Smiter's Boon'd before Smiter's Boon? --Macros 18:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :To me, it's different because there is still a slight chance someone might use Verata's. It might be a bad skill, but it's not a joke like Smiter's. --Shadowcrest 18:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then should we revise the definition? A skill that was intentionally nerfed with the intent to remove it from the game. Because at the moment, 'Smiter's Boon'd' could refer to any skill that people have stopped using because of a nerf, instead of just skills that Anet has purposely nerfed to make people stop using them. If that makes sense? --Macros 19:02, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I've only seen smiter's boon'd used for stuff that was done to remove them from gameplay.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I believe Verata's Sacrifice was 'booned' before boon was tbh. At least, A-net stated they nerfed it in that way to remove it from play. Brandnew 11:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :"It was coined from the second skill to be treated this way - Smiter's Boon (PvP), the first being Verata's Sacrifice." ? --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Translation: "We fucked up and decided against moving it for no obvious reason." ::Frankly I've only heard of the usual n word, so I won't say what's common and what isn't. It just seems odd that we're using the first ever second example of something. A F K When 11:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::We didn't invent the term. I only created this article after I saw other people using it. --Macros 12:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::1) I won't say what's common and what isn't. Odds are to be "Verata'd" exists and is merely as uncommon as this term. It's also possible people use the most recent example as more people will understand the reference. ::::2) On other news, I frankly doubt that this is used enough to merit it's own page. There are a lot of words used in Guild Wars, on a regular or irregular basis. I don't consider this term common (largely from never having heard it, my userbox says I play more than 6 hours a day). ::::There has to be judgement and some small level of control, no point making just anything a page - I disagree with this choice. A F K When 12:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::That's cool. I hear people using this all the time. Also, most people don't even know Verata's Sacrifice exists, much less remember when it was nerfed. Entropy ( ) 12:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::One of the main factors is that when Vereta's sacrifice was nerfed, GW had much less players, and most current players don't even know it was different from that (I know I don't, and I've been playing for nearly 3 years). Also, I see smiter's boon'd relatively much. Usually in alliance chat, but outside that too.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Even if they hadn't nerfed it, Verata's is a skill that's designed for maintaining lots of minions, the maximum use of which got nerfed when they put in the minion cap. That style of minion mastery has basically been on the way out; Factions has the golem which provides its own corpse so you don't need to keep him up unless enemies exploit corpses. Nightfall added minions that die to spawn more minions, and obviously Jagged bones. Even prophecies was given Aura of the Lich. All of these skills make it easier to just replace minions rather than having to heal them like you used to. iirc At the same time minion skills have had lowered costs and recharges. -Ezekiel [Talk] 14:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::iirc, they reduced the energy cost of minion skills because of the Soul Reaping nerfage. --JonTheMon 14:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ETHER RENEWALED Lord of all tyria 14:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC)